


My Taste In Music is Your Face

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Series: Genderfluid!Phone Guy [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Scott, M/M, Pike-Freeform, Romance, yes that is a tag now lets make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott isn't always, well, Scott. Somedays she's Scotti, somedays she wants to feel pretty, and that's getting harder to hide from Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Taste In Music is Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is fucking trash but TWDnSlenderverseFangirl (fucking bless him) the king of Pike, (or microphone, depends on what you call it) said he LIKED MY WRITING. He, actually LIKES the shit I write. Wow. So, this goes out to him, since I needed a way to say thank you. (And I kind of promised)

The first time Mike saw Scott in a skirt, he wasn't sure what to think.  
Coming home, and stepping into their room to find Scott twirling in front of the mirror in their room wearing a navy blue pleated skirt, he had assumed it was a kink. He was surprised he had never brought it up, considering the amount of less-than-innocent things he had asked Scott to do in the past, but then he looked a little bit closer. Scott wasn't just wearing the skirt and like, lingerie or something. No, he was wearing a cute white tanktop, and his nails were painted blue and he looked good, but not sexy. He wasn't aiming for sexy. Mike cleared his throat and knocked gently on the doorframe and Scott spun around, blushing furiously. He was wearing makeup, Mike noted. His lips were sparkly and redder than usual, and behind his glasses his eyelashes looked longer.  
"M-mike, what are you doing home? I thought you and Vincent were hanging out for the day!" His voice was higher, too, sweeter, maybe, and there are little clips in his hair that he reaches up to fiddle with.  
"Well, yeah, we were. But Vincent had to go, some work thing or whatever. But, um, what's this?"

Scott's blue eyes immediatly flicked to the floor, and he stuttered out a quiet, "Well, um," and something decides to click in Mike's brain just then and he says "Are you trans?" Scott is still avoiding his gaze, but now he sits on the edge of the bed and takes a breath, like he's bracing himself. "Not exactly, Mike, have you ever heard of the term 'genderfluid'?" He continued at Mike's look of confusion. "It's a term that describes people who can identify as male, female, neither, or really anywhere on the gender spectrum, varyingly. It can change daily, weekly, yearly for some people. Myself, I usually feel masculine, but I do have days."

"Oh." Is all Mike can manage and then he walks over and sits and puts his arm around hi- her.  
"So, name, pronouns, is anything there changing?"  
Scott looks over, blinking. "You're okay with this? You're okay with me?" "Yeah, duh! Why the fuck would I have ever moved in with you if I didn't love you, and every bit of you? Your gender doesn't change how I feel." Scott sniffed a little bit and rubbed her eyes, just sweeping her knuckle under the edge of her eye in an attempt to save her makeup. "All I'm wondering is how and why you never told me." Mike says. "It had to be awful to be misgendered everyday."  
"It was,". She admits, not looking at Mike but staring at the wall, lost in thought. "But luckily, I could express myself in smaller ways, shave my legs, wear panties, you know? Stuff that nobody but me noticed. But, today... You were supposed to be gone all day. I was going to change before you got home, and get all the makeup off, and it would be fine. You wouldn't know, I would feel okay, and that would be it. I didn't know how you'd react if I told you." Mike is close to tears himself, he can't stand the thought of his b- girlfriend struggling like that, worrying that Mike wouldn't want to be with her if he knew who she was.  
"Well, you don't have to worry, okay? I love you."

\---

The second time Mike sees Scotti in a skirt, he is absolutely floored by how beautiful she looks. The thing is long, and classy, and looks wonderful on her.  
"Come on Mike, we're gonna be late."  
She is clipping on an earring and scooping up her purse and going on about how Mike shouldn't make nice dinner reservations if he's going to dawdle and make them late but he has eyes only for her and her gentle scolding falls on deaf ears.  
"You look amazing." Is all that he says when he offers his arm, and she smiles somewhat shyly and takes it.  
"You're not too bad yourself."  
And the night is spent over a good meal and the waitress not thinking twice about calling Scotti a lady and plenty of high quality wine and pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that's really what I titled it yep  
> Yep  
> Also, I know this may not be an accurate representation of everyone's genderfluidity, but it's based off of myself and my feelings about my gender.  
> I hope you enjoyed your... Whatever the fuck this was.  
> I'm bad at endings don't look at me


End file.
